It's a Rich World After All
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: What happens when Kyoya is alone with no money and no wallet and the only person who can help him hates the rich? not set in any Ouran timeline Kyoya x OC one day i will get better at this summary thing lol
1. Chapter 1

**Umiko's POV**

"Eggs, Milk, Bread, Coffee, and Sugar... yep got everything"

I picked up my basket and started to walk towards the checkout when I accidently ran into someone else.

"I'm so sorry" I bowed

"That's ok"

I stood up straight with a smile "wait, Haruhi? Is that you?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Oh well you probably don't remember me but we went to middle school together, Umiko?"

"Umiko, of course, I'm sorry you look different now" she smiled

"Yeah you to, short hair?"

"Some boy in my neighbourhood got gum in my hair" she explained "and what about you, growing yours out?"

"Trying, just doesn't seem to want to pass my shoulders though" I sighed pulling at my hair

"Next!" the checkout girl called

"You first, I walked into you after all"

"Thanks"

Once we paid for our things we walked out the shops.

"What way are you going?" I asked her

"This way" she said pointing to the left

"Oh me to, want to walk together?"

"Sure"

"So you got into Ouran?" I asked once we were walking

"Yeah"

"That's good, you studied really hard for that, you deserve it"

"Didn't you apply for it?"

"No, I just go to the local high school"

"Weren't your grades pretty good?"

"Yeah... well how is Ouran anyway? Full of stuck up rich people"

"Most of them yeah but there are some that aren't too bad"

We talked for a while exchanging stories about our new schools until we reached her building, outside the apartments were some fancy cars all lined up.

"What's going on?"

I turned to face Haruhi but she had her head leaning on a pole and groaning.

"Is everything ok Haruhi?"

"Those idiots, showing up just like this" she muttered

"Huh?"

After a while the car doors opened and out stepped 6 boys that were dressed pretty well, the tall blonde one turned around and looked straight at as then started shouting out Haruhi's name.

"Do you know them?"

"Unfortunately yes" she sighed pulling herself away from the pole "these are some friends from school, I can introduce if you like"

"No that's ok, I have to get home, maybe another time" I smiled politely

"It was good seeing you again"

"Yeah you to"

I said goodbye to her then went my separate way, just before turning the corner away from the commotion I turned around and looked behind me; I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I turned and saw one of the rich boys looking at me, he had an icy glare and didn't seem to care that I noticed him watching me. I huffed silently and turned my head away from him and continued proudly around the corner out of their sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

"HARUHI OVER HERE" Tamaki shouted waving his arm around

"Who do you think that is?" Hikaru asked

"I don't know, one of her friend's maybe?" Kaoru answered

I looked over at the girl Haruhi was talking to, she didn't like anyone important, she had simple straight hair reaching her shoulders and was wearing blue denim shorts and a red shirt with a white number 18 on the front, she looked a little taller than Haruhi but not by much. After a little while Haruhi started walking towards us and the girl left, she didn't even glance over at us. I watched her as she left, Haruhi had never mentioned friends from here and her father said she didn't really have anyone she visits so I was curious to who she was. Just before she walked around a corner she looked back at me but instead of the usual drooling girls do she lifted her head, turned it away from me and continued on her path.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked walking past us

"We came to visit you Haru-chan"

"Hey Haruhi who was that girl?" the twins asked

We all followed behind her to her small apartment, she just seemed to ignore the question until we were all sitting down drinking tea and eating some cakes that Honey-sempai bought when the twins started to question her again.

"So who was she?" they asked in unison

"She is just someone I knew in middle school, Umiko used to help me study for the Ouran acceptance exams"

"She helped you study?" Honey-sempai asked

"She is really smart, if she went for the exams to she probably would have gotten in instead of me" Haruhi explained

"Then why didn't she?" the twins asked

"I don't know" she shrugged

After that Tamaki changed the subject to tomorrow, I had lots of things to take care of tonight so I was planning on sleeping in but it seemed Tamaki had another idea.

"I can't sempai, I have to go to the store tomorrow, there's this huge sale and we need some new things"

"Then we will come with you!" he shouted standing

Haruhi tried to say no but Tamaki just wasn't listening so in the end Tamaki got everyone to agree to meeting up tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

"Hey mum I'm home"

"Welcome back"

"I got the stuff you wanted"

"Thankyou"

I finished taking my shoes off then closed the door behind me and started to put away the shopping.

"I ran into Haruhi today"

"Haruhi?" mum asked walking into the kitchen

"I went to school with her last year; she was the one that got accepted into Ouran"

"Oh I remember now, how was she?"

"She seemed good; looks like she has some friends, there were a bunch of rich boys outside her house"

"You didn't get introduced?"

"Haruhi offered but you know I can't stand rich people"

"Not all rich people are bad"

"Yeah that might be true but I haven't met one yet"

"That's because you don't give them a chance"

"So have you finished the list for tomorrows shopping?" I asked changing the subject

"Yes I finished the list, is there anything you needed?"

"No, I was just going to look around"

"Ok but don't forget, were leaving here at 9, I don't want to miss everything"

"Yeah I know, I'm going to go finish my homework"

I walked up the stairs to my room and lay down on my bed.

The next morning I woke up and got ready, I had fallen asleep with my hair in plaits the night before so my hair was a little wavy. I left my hair wavy and put on a pink dress with black spots with black pants on underneath, I tied some of my hair out of my face but most of it was left down. After breakfast mum and I left to the store, there were a fair few people here but there was a huge store wide sale so it made sense.

Once we entered the store we went our separate ways and I started walking around just looking at things. While I was walking around I overheard some girls talking about 'the hot guys' I wasn't too concerned about it, I just rolled my eyes and continued on my ignoring all the talk but I couldn't ignore it when the crowd was that thick I could barely push my way through.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

_"I'm going to kill him"_ I thought as I walked around

That morning Tamaki had come over and woken me up after I had only had 3-4 hours' sleep, I told him to leave me alone but then next thing I knew I was being dressed and dragged into a car then once again I was left on a bench with no phone and no wallet.

_"He is never coming into my house again"_

I walked around for a while trying to find him but while I was walking around I managed to attract a small crowd of people that seemed to grow. I tried my hardest to ignore them but after a while I just snapped at them, they all left me alone, some were afraid and others just muttered rude comments but I didn't care and continued on my way.

"You know, just because your rich doesn't mean you can treat people like dirt" a girl huffed behind me

I turned around with a frown and saw the girl that was with Haruhi yesterday, I quickly changed my frown to a smile, if she was a friend of Haruhi's then maybe I could use her.

"Why are you here anyway, you don't belong in a place like this"

She didn't say that in a nice way, it was almost like she was saying I wasn't welcome here. She pushed her hair behind her ear and sighed as she walked past me.

"How much money do you have on you?"

"What?" she asked stopping a little in front of me

"I was left here with no money and no cell phone"

"Oh really?"

Judging by the tone of her voice she felt sorry for me and that meant I was sure to get my way.

"Sucks to be you then doesn't it"

Just like that her attitude changed; despite her nice appearance she was actually quite rude.

"You will get paid back"

"Tell me one thing, why would I go out of my way to help you? I don't see anything in it for me"

"You're starting to sound like a rich..."

"If you want to live don't even finish that sentence" she cut in glaring at me "I am nothing like you rich people"

"Your selfish attitude says otherwise"

"I never said I wasn't going to help you" she huffed crossing her arms "I just meant that you should ask nicely that's all"

"It wouldn't benefit me to be nice to you"

"Really? Who's the one with the money?" she asked pulling out her wallet and waving it around

I pushed my glasses away from my eyes a little and rubbed the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

"So did you want something to eat? It's getting close to lunch time" I offered

"Very well"

"Well where do you want to go?"

"You're paying"

"Yeah but you're the guest... kind of so you choose"

"What kind of logic is that?"

"It's not logic, it's called being nice"

I started walking away and he followed me, we walked past a few places where we could eat but he had yet to say something.

"Are you ever going to choose a place or are we going to walk around forever?" I asked getting slightly annoyed

"I doubt you have much money" he said simply

"Just because I don't have the money to go to your fancy school doesn't mean I can't afford a decent lunch" I pointed out "so just choose a place before I change my mind and leave you here"

"What about that one?" He was pointing to a nice little sushi place.

"Looks good"

I walked off towards it not really paying attention to whether he was following me or not then walked up to the counter, there were a couple of people in front of us but it didn't take long until it was our turn to order.

"What do you want?"

"You choose something"

"Pick something or you get nothing" I hissed at him

He moved from leaning on the counter and looked at the sheet on the bench in front of us then picked out a couple of things. After we placed our order I sent him to go find a seat while I waited for the food, it didn't take too long and it was easy enough to spot him, just look for the small crowd of people.

"Here you go" I sighed placing the tray down

"Did you remember to get a receipt?" he asked taking his food

"Don't worry about it, it's on me ok" I smiled at him

"If you insist"

"So what's your name anyway, you have yet to introduce yourself even after I bought you lunch and everything"

He looked up and seemed a little surprised, I don't think he even realised he hadn't introduced himself.

"Kyoya Ootori" he said after a while

"Ky-o-ya Oo-to-ri" I said slowly

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm going to call you Kyo-Kyo" I decided after a while

He almost chock on his drink and just stared at me with utter shock.

"Oh right, sorry, Kyo-Kyo-Sempai" I smiled innocently

"My name is not Kyo-Kyo"

"I know that, it's your nickname" I winked "just like my name is Umiko Isowa but lots of my friends call me Umi or sometimes Iso"

He continued to eat not saying a word to me, I was starting to think he didn't like the nickname I gave him which was fine with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

_"Calling me such a name, commoners really have no manners"_

"Oh hey its mum"

She stood up and ran off, a few seconds later I heard her laughing then stopping next to me with another person next to her.

"Well I guess this means you have already had lunch"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, so who is your friend? I don't believe I have seen him around before"

"Mum this is Kyoya Ootori, Kyo-Kyo-sempai this is my mum Noel" she smiled "I found him wandering around with no phone and no wallet so I decided to help him"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Isowa"

"Oh please call me Noel, so Kyoya are you from around here?"

"He's a rich boy" Umiko explained sitting back in her seat

"I see, so what do your parents do then? And what brings you to our little area"

"Hey mum I was hoping he could come back with us and use the phone"

"Of course, I just have a few more things to do then I was going to head back"

"Sounds good, I wanted to look at a couple of things still"

"Meet out front in an hour?"

"Yep"

"It was lovely to meet you Kyoya, Umiko be nice" she said leaving

"I'm always nice" Umiko called out

Everything happened so fast I wasn't even too sure what happened or what to say; somehow they had decided everything for me.

"I hope that is all ok with you, I just thought considering you have no way home..."

"I came with friends"

"Oh... wait you mean those other boys you were with yesterday?"

"Yes and Haruhi is here to"

"... Uhhh"

"What is it?" I asked with a sigh

There was something about the way she was acting made me think I wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Well I saw them leave not long ago..."

"Why didn't you say anything" I growled at her

"Well why didn't you tell me you were with them"

_"If I leave now I might still be able to catch them"_

"Looks like you have no choice but to come with me now" she smiled

I didn't understand this girl, she made it obvious that she didn't like me or any rich person but yet she was being so nice and had nothing to gain by it.

"Well we have an hour to kill, is there anything you wanted to look at?"

"No"

"Then you're stuck looking at what I want then"

We finished lunch then started to walk around the store, everything seemed to have no order at all but no one else seemed to notice.

"So just to warn you mum will probably ask you a bunch of questions"

"I am a stranger with her daughter that is to be expected"

"Nah mum is just like that"

We walked around for a bit longer until we entered a small shop full of different kinds of fairy ornaments, I felt really out of place in this store, most of the other costumers where children and their parents.

"I know fairies are for kids but I just love them" she smiled as she looked around

I followed quietly after her cursing at Tamaki vowing to make him pay dearly for this when Umiko stopped. In front of us was a dad and a small girl not older than 6 who was blubbering about something.

"Hey Kyoya think you could grab that?"

I turned around to where she was pointing and saw a bunch of tiny boxes that had a small fairy sitting on them, I grabbed one and handed it to Umiko but she never took hold of it.

"Hold onto that for a second"

She turned away from me then walked up to the two

"Did I hear you lost a tooth?" she asked looking down at the girl

"I was eating and now it's gone" she muttered through her tears

_"All this over a simple tooth"_

"Well you know, my friend here is a good friend of the tooth fairies" she said pointing to me

The girl turned and looked at me then looked back at Umiko.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes"

"He doesn't look like it"

"That's because he is in disguise"

"Why?" she asked tilting her head a little

"Well just in case someone loses their tooth, if you go tell him you lost your tooth then he will give you a special present so the tooth fairy can find you and give you a surprise"

_"What is she going on about?"_

She looked up her dad and he nodded then the girl started to walk over towards me, I guessed I was supposed to give her this small box.

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

"Thank you, I didn't think I would ever get her to stop crying"

"That's ok"

"Don't suppose you know..."

"Just wait until she is asleep then put a few coins in there then take her to the shops so she can buy something herself"

"Daddy, daddy look what I got!" she shouted running back

"Oh wow"

"We have to go home! That way the tooth fairy can come and give me a surprise!"

"But we have to pa..."

"Don't worry about it" I smiled at him

"You're too kind"

"It's nothing" I smiled

They left and I walked towards the counter with Kyoya following behind me.

"What exactly did you mean by 'don't worry about it'?"

"The cost"

"You're paying for it? Why? What do you have to gain by doing that?"

"I gain the nice warm feeling from doing something nice and besides... it's not very often you see a dad who actually cares"

We walked up to the counter where Kimi was waiting for us.

"You're going to go broke if you keep doing stuff like that"

"But she was so sad" I giggled paying for the item

"You do this often?"

"Nearly every time she comes in here, Umi I didn't know you had a boyfriend"

"He is NOT my boyfriend" I glared at her

"I'm guessing your parents aren't together" he said once we left the store

"Nah, dad ran off with some rich girl when I was 12"

"Is that why you don't like rich people?"

"What just because my dad ran off? No that's not why, it's because their all selfish jerks that only care about their precious family reputation, people who just follow a path that was laid out for them are no better than robots. Are you a robot Kyo-Kyo-sempai?"

"Of course not" he scoffed

I got the feeling he didn't really know what I was talking about but that was fine, we walked around some more looking at the different shops then it was time to leave.

"I thought you kids forgot, did you have fun?"

"How much fun can you have with some rich boy who has nothing on them?" I smirked walking towards the car

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

I followed them to their car, it wasn't anything great but it would have to do. Umiko ran to the front door and pulled on the handle but it was locked so she turned around to wait for us.

"Hey mum can you open the doors?" she called out

She didn't answer her, she pushed her trolley to the back of the car and unlocked the boot then started to put the shopping in, once she was done she pushed the trolley towards Umiko.

"Mind taking that back?"

"Ok" she chirped taking hold of the trolley and running off

"Sorry about her, you can have the front seat if you like"

"I'm fine with the back"

She unlocked the doors and we got into the car, it wasn't too bad but I was used to much better.

"So you only met my daughter today?"

"Yes, I saw her yesterday when she was with Haruhi but we never got introduced"

"Ah so you were one of the rich boys outside her apartment, Umiko was telling me about when she came home"

"She doesn't like rich people very much"

It was more of an observation then a question but Noel started to answer it anyway.

"Well it's a jealously thing, all us poor people hate what in our lifetime will never have and with Umiko... well she had a bad experience with some rich people but even so she isn't as cruel as she may seem at times.

I was going to ask what she meant but that's when Umiko returned jumping into the front seat, once everyone was buckled up we leaved the car park.

"So Kyo-Kyo-sempai you never did tell mum what your parents did for a living"

"Oh that's right"

"They specializes in hospital management"

"What about brothers and sisters?"

"Two older brothers and an older sister"

"So you're the youngest?" Umiko asked turning to face me "me too but I only have two older sisters"

_"I never asked"_

"And what about you? What are your plans for the future?"

"Mum he's a rich guy, his path is already laid out for him, you're going to take over your fathers company right? But then again you're the youngest so there's going to be a kind of fight for that right?"

She got it all correct; she seemed to know a lot about how the rich world works.

"Well then maybe you can talk some sense into this one"

"Huh? What did I do?"

"I'm guessing you're in high school?"

"2nd year"

"See I still have a year until I have to worry about my future"

We pulled up to some apartments but they looked different from Haruhi's, instead of lots of apartments on different floors there was only a row of maybe 15 and they looked bigger than Haruhi's one they also looked like they were two story.

"Welcome to the Isowa household" Umiko said as we pulled in

"I'll unlock the door and lock up the cat if you start bringing things inside?"

"Yeah sure"

They got out the car and set to their tasks, I got out and went to help Umiko, after all wether I liked to admit it or not she had helped me today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Umiko's POV**

I grabbed hold of nearly all the bags and went to walk to the front door when I saw Kyoya standing there.

"Do you need any help?"

"It's ok I've got it... actually you could hold the door open for me if you don't mind"

Kyoya looked somewhat surprised, I guess the rich girls he was used to didn't carry their own things. He walked ahead of me and held the door opened for me, I thanked him as I passed him then kicking of my shoes I walked inside to put everything down. Once everything was safely on the table I went back to the door to invite Kyoya in.

"You can come in you know, just take of your shoes if you don't mind" I smiled at him

"Did you get everything?" mum asked walking towards us

"There are still a couple more things"

She nodded at me then walked past us and outside, once Kyoya's shoes were of he walked into the house and looked around,

"It's not much but it's enough for just mum and I, I'll give you the grand tour"

I walked a little further in with him following me then stopped when I was in just the right place.

"This is the lounge room, over there is the kitchen and next to that is the laundry and next to that is the bathroom and in that door is mums room then lastly up those stairs is my room and that's about it"

After pointing at everything I turned around to face him with a smile, he didn't seem too impressed.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be"

"Thanks... I think"

Mum walked in closing the door behind her and went into the kitchen.

"Hey mum where's the phone?"

"It's in my room I think"

I nodded then opened mums door and out shot my cat, he took one look at Kyoya then ran full sprint upstairs to my room.

"And that was shadow my fat cat... he doesn't like people much, bit of a scaredy cat"

I found the phone then handed it to Kyoya.

"Were at Rosewood apartments number 10"

He took the phone from me then started to dial numbers, I left him and went to help mum put everything away.

"Why don't you ask him to stay for dinner?" she whispered

"Why would I want to?" I hissed back

"He seems nice enough"

"Yeah sure for a rich guy"

"Go ask him to stay for dinner"

"He's on the phone"

"Exactly, it's the perfect time before he gets someone to pick him up, go on"

I groaned before walking slowly towards Kyoya.

"Excuse me Kyoya?"

"Hang on a minute... yes?"

I took a deep breath, stood up straight and looked up at him.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you"

_"Maybe he isn't so bad"_

"Oh nonsense it's no bother, join us" Mum butted in

"I really couldn't..."

"Consider it a thank you for looking after my daughter today"

"..."

"She won't take no for an answer" I sighed

"I will call back when I need the car"

"Great, I'll get dinner started, Umiko you have some homework to do so get to it"

"I've still got another day"

"It's Sunday" she frowned

"Exactly, I've still got Monday morning to finish it"

The look on her face told me I wasn't going to get away with it so I tugged towards the stairs.

"Come on Kyo-Kyo-sempai, I'll show you my room"

Just before reaching the top of the stairs I turned around to face Kyo-Kyo.

"My room is a little messy; I wasn't expecting someone so yeah just excuse the mess"

My room wasn't too bad; I just had clothes and paper all over the place. I walked into the room first and picked up my clothes throwing them into a pile near my draws then I was about to pick up the paper and books when I saw Kyo-Kyo looking at them.

"What are you doing?"

"You have read this?" he asked holding up a mathematics book

"It's for school"

"This is a 3rd year's text book"

"I mentioned I had big sisters right? It's a hand-me-down"

"It's a new edition"

"Just give it here" I frowned

He handed over the book and I picked up the rest and piled them underneath my computer desk.

"This stuff is good"

I turned around to see what he was looking at now and saw him holding out my equation sheets that belonged with the books.

"You're smart"

I walked up to him pulled the papers out of his hands then placed them with the books.

"Interesting book shelve"

I turned around and saw him over at my book shelve that was bare of books but had lots of movies, mostly anime and some Manga's.

_"Is he always so nosey?"_

"I don't read much books" I shrugged standing up

I walked over to my school bag and started to pull out my homework; once it was all out I carried it over to my computer desk and sat down pushing my mouse and computer cords away so my books could fit. I was about to start when I spun around on my chair to find Kyo-Kyo, he was looking around me room still, I didn't mind I didn't have anything to hide.

"Hey how smart are you?"

He turned around and looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Think you could help me out here?"

He walked over towards me and I spun around so I was facing my desk again, he stood behind me and started to read over my work, it was actually pretty easy stuff.

"You can work out the problems in those books but not this?"

"My brain works in wondrous ways" I smiled

"I think it's best if you do your own work or you will never learn"

"But it's so boring" I complained "who wants to sit around and work out such boring problems!"

"Why don't you request something harder than"

"But that would mean more work for me"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe what I just heard, she was complaining about things being too easy and yet she didn't want the harder work. I just couldn't seem to figure this girl out, she was obviously smart so why was she stuck doing such simple work.

"Fine if you're not going to do it then I'll just have to do it myself" she grumbled

_"She wanted me to do her work for her?"_

She started writing down the answers and she was finished in 5 minutes, I couldn't see why she didn't just finish this earlier instead of waiting until the last day.

"Well that was fun, now what?"

"You know the Kobayashi family?"

"No" her voice sounded more like an automatic reaction then a solid answer

"This photo was taken outside their house and it looks like someone has been torn out of it"

"It's just a photo" she sighed

_"Why would she deny knowing the family? And who was torn out of the picture"_

"This one was taken at Haruhi's last school"

I heard her standing up then walk over towards me.

"Well yeah we did go to the same school together, that's just one of me and my friends, out last day in the same school"

"You go to different schools now?"

"Yeah they all went to some fancy smart school, not as good as Ouran but still pretty good and I just went to the local high school"

"Why did you choose that high school? If you worked hard you could have gone to a better high school then got a better job"

"Who says I want some great job? For what I want to do this is fine"

"What do you want to do?"

"That's a secret" she winked

"Why is it?"

"Because if I go telling people then it wouldn't be a dream, it would be real and life is more exciting as a dream"

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard"

"Probably" she shrugged "well what about you? Are you going to follow in your families footsteps?"

"Of course"

"Well you will have to work hard if you want to pass your brothers"

"How do you know about that?"

"It's the same with all rich families"

"Yes, but how would you know?"

"So what just because I'm not rich that means I can't know about these things?"

"The Kobayashi family has a younger son"

"So?"

"He is your age to I believe"

"Your point?"

"I'm guessing he was the one torn out of the picture"

"So what if he was?"

By her reaction I knew I was right but that just left the question why? And how did she know the family?

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

"What about your family? What are they like?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Not much to say really"

"Well you're the youngest right so that means you have to work pretty hard to gain approval... I don't see how you have time to get stuck at some poor person's shopping centre"

"If I had my way I never would have gone there but the king always gets his way"

"The king?" I was completely clueless

"What has Haruhi told you of us?"

"Nothing, yesterday was the first time I have seen her since graduation and we just talked about well random stuff I suppose, family, friends, school, supermarket specials, we never stayed on the same subject for too long"

"I see"

"I am curious though... How did Haruhi become friends with you and those other guys"

"She broke a 8 million yen vase so now she is working as a host to work of her debt"

"Uhhh right then... and the blond hair guy?"

"That is Tamaki, the a for mentioned king"

"Ah... for a king he isn't very... well he was shouting and jumping around, actually now that I think about it you all looked like an odd bunch, not what I would expect from a bunch of rich boys"

"Your mother said you had a bad experience with rich people"

"Oh did she now" I frowned

"From what I have been able to gather you were going out with the Kobayashi's youngest son but then he left you to keep up appearances"

The light hit his glasses making his eyes impossible to see but I could guess they were beam with victory.

"You rich people think you know everything, a girl has a bad break up so that must be the reason of her hatred right? You're so quick to judge others and deem them unworthy without knowing them at all" I hissed at him

"Then why don't you explain it to me"

"Why would i? Your just some guy I helped at the store, were not even friends and I would never want to be friends with a person like you!" I hissed at him

"Dinner is ready" mum called out

"Coming mum" I called out in a cheery voice

I walked down the stairs with a smile with Kyoya following after me; we sat down at the table and started to eat.

"So Kyoya, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mum!" I gasped nearly choking

"No I don't" Kyoya answered calmly

"Umiko did you hear that? He is single" she nudged at me

"I heard it" I hissed at her "but it's not happening"

"Is there something I should know?" Kyoya asked

"No!" I answered quickly

"Oh nonsense, Umiko has a school dance coming up but she refuses to go because she doesn't have anyone to go with, all her friends have dates"

"I don't want to go anyway"

"I would be honoured to take your daughter"

"You would what now!"

"Oh lovely, see now you can go to the dance"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

During the rest of dinner Umiko kept trying to talk her way out of the dance but her mother wouldn't have it. After dinner I borrowed their phone again to call home, I wasn't looking forward to going home; I knew father would be angry for not telling him I wasn't going to be there, that's if he even noticed.

"Someone will be here to get me soon, thank you for the meal" I said to her mum

"Umiko why don't you wait with him so he isn't alone"

"Of course, I would be happy to" she said through gritted teeth

We walked outside and to the end of the driveway to wait, she sat down on the floor with a sigh leaning back to look up at the sky. With her sitting like that with her eyes closed and the gentle wind blowing through her hair she looked like a normal girl, someone who wasn't as rude as her.

"So tell me" she said leaving her eyes closed "why did you agree to go to some 'commoner' dance anyway?"

"I have never been to a commoners dance before; it will be a good experience"

"Uhuh, well whatever just don't forget it's a commoner thing so don't act like some stuck up rich boy"

_"Is she giving me advice?"_

"And try not to make a big scene either oh and don't wear anything to flashy ... ummm you know I'll just write down a list of things that you can't do ok?"

"A list?"

"Of course, there are rules to these things, for example you have to be prepared to make a fool out of yourself" she said opening her eyes

"You should fit right in then"

"Ouch" she giggled "actually I don't fit in, I guess you could say I'm a bit of a loner"

"Your mother mentioned friends?"

"I have a couple of friends but nothing to brag about you know? Like there is Kimi, you met her at the store today, we call each other friends but we only really talk during school"

"I don't see why you don't have more friends"

"I'm going to ignore the hidden meaning in that" she glared "and well it's all because of the Kobayashi family  
>that I have no friends"<p>

I didn't have time to ask her what she meant, my car pulled up in front of us. She stood up dusting herself down then stood back a little.

She stood in a salute "goodbye Master Ootori" then she turned around walking as if she had a limp and was carrying something heavy "it's off to the salt mines for me"

I started at her blankly, she was by far the strangest girl I had ever met, just before she walked inside she stood up properly and waved to me with a huge smile then disappeared inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

"So he's a nice boy" mum said as I closed the door

"Mum you know I can't...not after last time"

"Just because that Kobayashi boy was no good that doesn't mean they all are"

"It's not that... I mean it wasn't his fault I just... well you see them, walking around like they are so much better than us" I said walking towards my stairs "I'm tired, I'm going to bed"

I walked up the stairs and into my room, leaving everything how it was I laid down on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

_"What did I do to deserve this!"_

After a while I sighed and got up, I reached my phone then dialled a number and waited until finally I heard the small click sound and a female voice on the other end.

"Hi Kimi... I was wondering if you could help me with something"

**xXx**

I woke up to my alarm blasting music right next to me, I pulled away my covers with a yawn and started to get ready for school, I put on my school uniform then did my hair up in pig tails then shoved all my books into my bag before walking down the stairs. I found a note on the table from mum as well as some money for the school dance; I placed the money in my wallet which I then shoved into my bag. After checking that I had everything I grabbed my house keys then started on the walk to school.

Kimi was outside the school for me, once I walked up to her she started asking me questions, I had promised the night before that I would explain everything to her.

"So why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're a good friend?"

"Do you know what I had to do to convince my brother to drive all the way to Ouran!"

"... I'll pay you back?" I asked with a small smile

"Oh you better, so why are we going to Ouran?"

"I got to drop something off for someone"

"That boy you were with yesterday?" she asked nudging me

"Not that it's any of your business but yes"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

School was nearly over, all that was left to do is go to the club room and finish sorting out this month's budget, not that Tamaki ever paid attention to them.

"So what happened to you on Sunday sempai?" Haruhi asked stopping behind me

"After the idiot left me behind?" I growled

"We went back to find you but you weren't anywhere, we all thought you went home"

"I was stuck there without my wallet or phone"

"How did you get back?"

"I ran into a friend of yours there, Umiko Isowa"

"She helped you?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes"

"Huh" she whispered

"What do you know about her?"

"Not much really, I mean there were plenty of rumours but I didn't pay much attention to them, she was always a nice girl"

"Rumours? Involving the Kobayashi family?"

"Yeah, most of the rumours were about her using him for his money but there were some pretty bad ones"

"Like?"

"Well let's see... well there was one saying that she broke up with him in the middle of some big event but then there were others saying that he broke up with her but she went crazy and started to brake stuff but the worst one was that he broke up with her after sleeping with her and then there was the opposite saying that she broke up with him after sleeping with him"

I found myself getting extremely annoyed over this; it was just because of people like these that gave others a bad name.

"But no one really knows the truth, she never tried to tell anyone but no one would have listened anyway"

_"It's no wonder she hates rich people, they will say anything to save themselves"_ I thought to myself disgusted

"It's just in here" a girl said outside the club room

"Thankyou" another girl answered

Haruhi and I stopped talking and looked towards the door waiting for whoever it was to knock, I stood up and started to walk towards the door, by the time I reached it they had managed to knock once.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door

"That's just creepy"

Before me was a girl wearing black shoes, white knee high socks, a red school skirt, a long sleeve white undershirt with a red tie and vest over top that has a small black shield shaped emblem with MHS written in gold inside the shield. The girl had her hair tied up in pig tails with her fringe nearly covering her eyes, it took me a few minutes until I realised this girl was Umiko.

"No one should open a door that fast" she continued

"Umiko, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this" she said holding out an envelop

I took it from her hands and opened it, inside was a ticket for her school dance.

"it's this Saturday at 7pm" she said calmly "so I'll see you at my house this Saturday, oh and don't worry about a tie, I'll find you one and don't forget, nothing to flashy just a plain everyday black suit will be fine"

She turned around with a wave and walked away; I closed the door then walked over to the window overlooking the school. I saw her walk out and start to cross the courtyard when someone approached her, someone from this school, by the uniform I could tell it was a guy.

"Haruhi I will be leaving now, lock up once you're finished" I said grabbing my things

I left the room and headed outside to the courtyard, once I was outside I could see clearly who was talking to her, it was Marko Kobayashi.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly

"I just came to choose my next victim, you should know that right?" she answered just as coldly

"You bought it on yourself"

"Just because I wouldn't suck up to my dad and become a part of your little rich group?" she scoffed

"Is there a problem here?" I asked walking behind Umiko

"No, no problem Ootori-senpai" Marko hastily said

"Good"

I went to say something to Umiko but she was already a few meters away from us, I left Marko standing there on his own and walked after her. It didn't take too long to catch up; it wasn't like she was trying to run away or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

"I didn't need your help"

"Really?" he asked falling into pass beside me

"I expected to run into him, I had it under control"

"If you expected to run into him then why show up?"

"To give you your ticket"

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No thank you, I have a lift waiting for me"

I walked a little faster but he just matched it, I wasn't trying to run away from him I just wanted out of here. We reached the front gate where Kimi was waiting for me, just before walking over to the car I turned around to say goodbye to Kyoya.

"Well Kyo-Kyo it's been fun but I have to go, I'll see you on Saturday"

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Nope" I smiled walking away with a wave

"So how did it go?" Kimi asked once we were driving

"Not that bad actually, maybe this will actually be fun" I smiled leaning back in the seat


	3. Chapter 3

**Umiko's POV**

It was Saturday morning, I woke up feeling a little nervous about tonight, during the week I had managed to get a dress and organise everything I would need so I knew I had everything but still this feeling wouldn't go away. I hadn't talked to Kyoya since Monday when I went so his school, I only hoped he listened to me and wasn't going to show up in anything to flashy but I had a feeling no matter what he showed up in it was going to seem to flashy.

The week went by without any problems really, I expected to have some kind of problems after being seen at Ouran but then again even seemed surprised that I was willingly going to see Kyoya, it made me curious about him. I tried finding out more about him but not having any connections to that world it was hard, I searched his last name and it came up with what his family did but there wasn't much on him at all.

I often thought about asking Haruhi but it just seemed to out of the blue, showing up then asking about Kyoya so I just tried to push it to the back of my mind. I had a fair bit of homework this week but it could all wait until tomorrow, today I just wanted to relax and do nothing but that idea went out the window when mum came knocking.

"Umiko, you have a visitor"

"I wasn't expecting anyone... everyone I know is getting ready for the dance"

"She said her name was Fuyumi Shido"

_"Fuyumi Shido... why does that name sound familiar"_

"I'll be down in a minute"

I heard talking downstairs but I couldn't hear what was being said, I walked over to my wardrobe and threw on black pants and a plain long black singlet with a white short sleeve cotton shirt over top. I ran a brush through my hair quickly before tying it in a ponytail and heading down stairs.

In the middle of the room was a girl who didn't look the least bit familiar to me at all, I smiled and said hi to her.

"Good morning, I'm sorry for just showing up like this I'm afraid I didn't have your number, my name is Fuyumi Shido, I'm Kyoya's older sister, is there somewhere we can talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

"Kyoya"

"What time is it?" I yawned not bothering to move

"7:15" she answered

"Wake me up in 5 hours" I said rolling over

"It's a beautiful day and I came all this way to visit my youngest brother"

I grumbled then pulled my covers closer and slowly fell back asleep, I had stayed up late last night making sure I didn't have anything to do for tonight so I was still extremely tired. I woke up a couple times hearing Fuyumi messing around with my things, it was the same every time she came here. After a while things would go quiet and I would fall back asleep, I'm not sure what the time was when she came up to my bed but I knew she wouldn't be leaving any time soon and I couldn't sleep when people were standing over me like that.

"Kyoya are you awake?" she whispered

"Yes" I grumbled

"Oh that's good, what's this?"

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes only to see her holding the dance ticket above my head, I sat up with a jolt and looked around my room, it was worse than normal.

"You were going through my things?"

"I was organizing" she stated "so what's this for?"

"Nothing" I said snatching it from her

"So this suit isn't for anything either then?" She pulled out my suit for tonight from behind her back "are you going somewhere tonight Kyoya?"

I groaned and stood up "no"

I took my suit from her then started to hush her out of my room so I could go back to sleep, while she was leaving she kept asking me questions but I made sure not to tell her anything, I didn't want her making a big deal out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

I led her up to my room thankful that I only just cleaned it last night so it wasn't messy, I had no idea what she was doing here or how she even knew who I was, well I guessed that maybe Kyoya told her but still why was she here?

"Ummm can I get you anything?" I asked more nervous than ever

"I'm fine thank you" she smiled looking around "this is the first time I've been in a commoner's house"

I frowned a little, I hated being called a commoner but before she had time to turn around to look at me I was smiling again.

"So umm... what brings you here?"

"Oh of course, I was hoping you could help me"

"Help you?"

She told me how she was visiting Kyoya but when she asked him about the dance ticket he wouldn't tell her a thing so being the big sister she took his planner and found my name and address marked for 7 tonight.

"You stole his planner?"

"Oh no... Just borrowed it for a little while"

_"She is different from what I expected" _I thought with a smile

"I was wondering if you would be able to tell me"

"Well... if Kyo-Kyo doesn't want you to know..."

"Kyo-Kyo?"

"It's what I call him" I chuckled immediately regretting calling him that

"I like it" she smiled with a giggle "please tell me, I won't tell him you did"

"Well... ok"

I told her how I met him and how mother cornered us into going to the dance together, once I was finished I didn't know what to expect.

"I'm so happy for him; he is finally getting out of the house and doing something"

"It's just a school dance..."

"The only time he goes out is when its required of him" she explained "I should be going before someone notices I'm gone"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

I hadn't long been out the shower when I heard someone enter my room then the light footsteps walking around. With a sigh I finished getting dressed then walked out finishing drying my hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Kyo-Kyo I didn't know you were here"

"'Kyo-Kyo?" I asked a little shocked, she never called me that

"I was just going to clean up a bit for you"

"I just got this place cleaned from the last time" I frowned

She was acting a little abnormal; I knew she had been up to something.

"There is only one person who calls me Kyo-Kyo" I said calmly putting my towel in my wash basket

I walked up to Fuyumi and took hold of my planner that she was trying to hide behind her back.

"You went and saw her didn't you?"

"She was very nice"

For the rest of the day she would tell me that she was happy that I found a nice girl and that even though she was a commoner her she didn't mind at all. No matter how many times I told her that wasn't the case Fuyumi just didn't listen. When it was time to get ready she kept offering to help but I kept telling her I was fine, by the time I was sitting in the car on my way to Umiko's house I was exhausted.

I was standing in the lounge room waiting for Umiko to come down, her mum came down first and stood behind me then a few seconds later Umiko started to descend down. She was wearing a dark purple that was almost black dress with sparkles on it, it reached down below her ankles so you could just see the open black heals she was wearing. The dress had spaghetti straps that tied behind her head; her hair was slightly curly and tied up in a kind of messy bun leaving bits out. I never would have believed that the girl I saw all those days ago with Haruhi could turn out like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

I was terrified walking down those stairs; I kept thinking I was going to fall over! But I managed to make it to the bottom safely. I looked up at Kyoya, he was only a little bit taller than me, he could easily rest his head on mine without bending over too much. I was right, he looked flashy but it wasn't from what he was wearing it was just him. I walked up to him blushing slightly then help out a dark purple tie for him.

"You know how to tie one of these right?"

He huffed a little then took it from me and within seconds it was done perfectly.

"I guess that's a yes" I smiled

"Alright picture time!" mum called out holding a camera

"It was a little awkward as we stood close together while mum took pictures, seeming to enjoy my discomfort Kyoya put his arm around my waist holding me close to him making me blush even more. After a little while long and about 100 more pictures I finally managed to escape, I said goodbye to mum then walked outside where Kyoya's car was waiting.

I walked up to the car and was about to open the door when Kyoya reached it first and help it open for me.

"Thanks" I muttered hoping in

Once we were both buckled in his driver started off down the street, I guess he already knew where we were going.

"I heard my sister came and visited you today"

"Uhhh" I smiled nervously

"I caught her returning my planner"

"She was really nice"

"She said the same about you" he said quietly

"I'm sorry if you wanted this to be kept secret..."

"I knew she would find out, never expected her to go to you though"

Things were silent for the rest of the drive, the school wasn't that far away from my house but the silence made it seem much longer. We reached the school about the same time everyone else was showing up, once I saw everyone else entering I was glad I was here for this and once I saw my friends waiting with their dates I was even glade Kyoya was here. Once the car stopped Kyoya got out and held the door open for me, my friends managed to find me and started waving, I waved back and waited for Kyoya.

"I'll call you when I need you"

"Yes sir"

"Ready Umiko?" he asked holding out his arm

I blushed and took hold of it then he led me towards my friends.

"Hey Kyo-Kyo"

"Yes?"

"Thankyou"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

She let go of my arm and walked towards her friends, I know I should have followed after her with my host attitude but I stood still watching her. When I first talked to her I thought of nothing more than using her for my own gain and now a mere week later I was at a commoners school dance with nothing to gain. She turned around to face me with a smile, she mentioned for me to go over to her, changing to my host club attitude I walked over to her ready to face her friends and her school.

"Everyone this is Kyoya-senpai, you already met Kimi"

"Hello Kyoya-senpai" she smiled friendly

"This is her date... Kota"

"What's up" he mumbled

"Over here is Hana and her date Yuki"

"It's lovely to meet you" she smiled as she nudged the guy next to her

"Yeah hi" he muttered rubbing his side

I was about to greet them all when Umiko pulled on my arm turning me towards the entrance.

"Look people are going in"

We handed our tickets over and walked into the room; despite how it looked on the outside it was actually quite nice on the inside. It was set out as a winter wonderland, something that had been done a hundred times but even so it still looked nice.

"I know you have probably seen something much better than this but still we worked hard on it"

"We?"

"Yeah, everyone in our year worked on it... well most of us anyway"

_"So they did this themselves..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

_"I knew this was a bad idea"_ I sighed _"this must look horrible to him..."_

"Doesn't look to bad" he muttered

"Why Kyo-Kyo are you actually saying it looks good?"

"For commoners yes"

"And here I was worried you were going to try and act normal" I muttered

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, come on lets go find you some friends"

Kyoya spent most of the night standing on the sidelines but I didn't mind, he seemed happy enough, he even talked to some people, I guess that was his 'host club charm' I had heard about when I was at Ouran. After a while of dancing and playing around with my friends I started to really need a breath of fresh air and but the looks of Kyoya I didn't think he could handle anymore girls swooning over him.

He currently had the whole popular group surrounding him; I had no idea how I was going to save him from this. Once I managed to push my way past them I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sorry girls, this one is taken" I took hold of his arm gently and started to slowly pull him away "get some fresh air with me?"

"Lead the way" he said flashing me a smile

I pulled him outside then once we were clear I quickly let go of his arm and tried to find something I could look in to see if I was blushing but there was nothing around.

"See this is why I said you had to blend in, I don't want to go rescuing you all night" I chuckled facing him

"I was fine on my own"

"Uhuh"

"After all in the host club I deal with worse, I admit the attention isn't normally all on me but still"

"Nothing can prepare you for those girls" I smiled

"Are they always like that?"

"Pretty much" I shrugged "but that's high school I guess"

"I believe it is just girls"

"Considering everything I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that, will you be right on your own for a few minutes? I'm just going to go to the bathroom"

"I will try to go on while you're away"

"You're an idiot" I giggled walking away

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

Once again I found myself watching her leave, once she turned the corner out of my sight I looked out at the parking lot in front of me. So far the night had been fairly good, Umiko seemed to be having fun and she even seemed to be lightening up a bit around me, she wasn't so hateful, she even thanked me when we arrived here and she was joking with me and not in her normal sarcastic way I was used to. In all things were going good.

It was nice having this time to myself, it was a bit crowded in there to what I was used to and everyone seemed to think they could talk to me, not that I minded I learnt you can just stand there and nod adding in a few choice words here and there and they were happy. I couldn't help but frown a little when a group of people walked outside, there were 3 guys and 5 girls, the girls all left to the bathroom while the guys lent against the wall waiting. I tried my best to ignore them but once again they seemed to think that because I was standing near them that meant they should talk to me.

"Hey you're Isowa's date right?" the one with the red tie

"Yes"

"And your one of those rich boys right?" the one with the white tie asked

"Yes" I said getting more annoyed by the minute

"So, how much did her dad pay you" red tie asked

"Pay?" I asked frowning a little

"Yeah you know, to bring her here" white tie explained

It didn't take me to long to piece together what they were saying; I'm guessing this was part of one of the many rumours that was spread about Umiko.

"And do you get any... you know, special services for your time?" red tie laughed

That was the final straw; I wasn't going to stand here while these low lives said such horrid things about Umiko. In one swift movement I had them both pinned against the wall they were leaning on with their hand behind their back and their faces making friends with the wall.

"listen up you scum, if I ever hear of you saying such things about Umiko again then I will personally make sure you are no longer welcome here or anywhere near where she is, is that clear?"

"y-ye-y-yes s-si-s-si" they stuttered making me smile in satisfaction

"KYOYA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

I had just left the bathroom and was heading back towards Kyoya when I heard a noise then Kyoya's voice, I had never heard him like that before and I could only imagine his face! Without a second to loose I quickly rush around the corner only to see the Sagura brothers with the faces slammed into a wall and Kyoya standing behind them twisting their hands behind their backs.

"KYOYA!" I shouted out

He turned and faced me, he was in just the right spot for the little light out here to hit his glasses and make it impossible to see his eyes, which only served to make him look even scarier.

"Let them go Kyoya" I ordered

He faced the boys then let go of their arms and took a step back, they didn't waste any time in getting away from Kyoya, not that I blamed them, who knew a rich guy could act like that.

"What do you think you're doing" I hissed walking closer towards him

"Teaching those commoners a lesson"

Extremely frustrated I grabbed him arm and pulled him away from the entrance and into the dark where I could yell at him all I wanted without anyone else hearing.

"I don't see what the problem is" he said pulling his arm free from my grip

"You don't see what the problem is? Well how about the fact that you just assaulted two students!"

"They bought it upon themselves, besides who will people believe?"

I groaned and resisted the urge to shake him then with a sigh I tried to calm myself down "What possessed you to do that anyway?"

"They were..."

"You know what it doesn't matter; I have a pretty good idea what they would have said" I sighed cutting in "look just because some jerks say some stuff doesn't mean you can go around slamming them into walls"

"I don't understand why you would be angry at me, I was helping you"

"I'm not angry at you it's just... this is exactly why I didn't want to come! I knew something like this would happen" I shouted throwing my hands in the air

"Maybe if you told people the truth..."

"Don't you even start" I glared "you don't know anything Kyoya"

"Then explain it to me"

"I don't feel the need to talk about my personal life just to satisfy the curiosity of others"

"If you don't tell me then I will have no choice but to find the truth another way"

"Do what you want, only person that even has the slightest idea to what happened is Marko and he wouldn't say anything unless his life depended on it"

The second I said that I regrated it, the look on Kyoya's face seemed to have evil written all over it.

"Ok how about a deal then, so you don't go nearly killing people" I frowned giving in

"What kind of deal"

"For starters leave my fellow schoolers alone, you have to let me call you Kyo-Kyo..."

"You already do" he frowned butting in

"I guess your right well then you have to dance at least once and lastly... after tonight we go on with the rest of our lives forgetting we ever knew each other, deal?"

"What?"

"I'm only offering this once"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyoya's POV**

_"We go on with the rest of our lives forgetting we ever knew each other? Why would she want that?"_

"That's what you want to know right? I mean the fact that I have been keeping this from you is probably half the reason why you even agreed to come here with me, I'm not stupid you know, I know how people like you work"

She did have a point, from the start I only used her for my own gain and since I found out her hatred for the rich I did want to get to the bottom of it.

"Very well, I accept your conditions"

"Well it started during summer brake last year, I was visiting my dad and step mum just like I had done every other summer when the subject of high schools got bought up, they wanted me to go to Ouran. I objected to it of course, after all I could not handle living there full time but dad and I had a deal, if I passed the Ouran acceptance exams he would take care of everything else, in other words I pass the exams he starts helping out mum and I so I decided I had nothing to lose.

"After we made the agreement he thought it would be a good idea for me to get to know some of the other students and he also wanted an excuse to invite the Kobayashi family over. The family came over and I was stuck with Marco, good part was he hated it just as much as I did but after havening to spend pretty much the whole summer together I realised he wasn't that different from me and at that stage I didn't hate rich people... well not so much anyway.

"The rest is pretty obvious, we started going out and things were fine, I was going to take the exam and then we would see each other every day at school, things were going exactly how the parentals planned it"

"Then what went wrong? Haruhi said you never took the exam, that you helped her to pass"

"The story about Haruhi Fujioka was one the whole school pretty much knew, her mum died when she was young and her dad... well I liked him but a lot of others didn't accept his lifestyle so when I found out Haruhi was trying out for Ouran..." I sighed leaning against a wall

"you decided that she needed it more then you?"

"Well not needed just deserved it more, she had a plan, she wants to follow in her mums footsteps, for her to go to Ouran wouldn't be a waste but me... well I don't have a plan for the future and what little plan I do have a great education would be wasted on me so I decided not to take the test and to help her out. once dad and everyone else found out it wasn't long before Marco decided I wasn't good enough for him.

"He told me that he doesn't want to break up with me it was just that I had nothing to offer him anymore so broken hearted I told him he was a low-life jerk and some other words that will not be repeated and then the rumours started, can't have a commoner dumping a rich boy. If we broke up because of personal difference or he found someone else I wouldn't have cared but he was only with me so he could get closer to dad, but you should know all about that shouldn't you"

"I wouldn't use a girl that way"

"Just other people?"

I went to open my mouth and speak when she quickly butted in.

"Look I don't care what you do ok, I guess it's nice that you don't use girls but still why can't you rich people just be friends with someone without there being some ulterior motive? Anyway that's my sad little story, guess I'm a bit harsh on rich people, I'm sure there not all bad but I just can't stand how cold hearted they can be, you know dad hasn't talked to me since I decided not to take the test? But that's ok; he was only using me to get closer to the Kobayashi family anyway so I'm happy to not be a tool anymore"

"Why don't you just tell people?"

"Like I said I'm not one to publicly announce my life just to satisfy others, my true friends don't care about what happened"

_"It was a test"_ I realised too late

"Come on, you promised you would dance at least once remember" she smiled walking away

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

_"Should have known that's all he cared about"_

We walked into the building only to find everyone starting to pair off as a slow song came on.

"Well looks like your off the hook for now" I chuckled

Next thing I know Kyoya is grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me onto the ground of couples, he stopped near the middle of the crowd then placed my hands around his neck then placed his gently around my waist.

"Uhhh you know we can always take the next song"

"I like this one" he said simply

The room started to get crowded and we were slowly pushed closer together until we were pretty much hugging, the whole time we didn't say a word to each other and when the song ended I was a little sad that it was over but Kyoya didn't release his hold on me.

"The songs over Kyo-Kyo" I blushed looking away from him

"I know" he said still not moving an inch

My heart started to race but then, naturally, the conversation we had earlier popped in my head reminding me that whatever this meant to me meant something completely different to him.

"You know I'm kind thirsty, I'll be right back" I said pulling away

He let me go and I walked as calmly as I could towards where they were selling drinks, I got a bottle of water then found a nice quite spot at the back of the room and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped a little then looked up from the table.

"Nothing I'm fine Kimi"

"You can't lie to me; I saw the way you two were out there... So what happened?"

"I told him after tonight we were never going to see each other again and to just forget about me and everything..." I muttered letting my head fall to the table

"Well sure that makes sense"

"You don't get it, he's only here because it benefited him, nothing to do with me" I mumbled

"How exactly does spending a Friday night at some crabby school dance benefit him?"

"He wanted to know why I hated rich guys so he's trying to get us to be best buddies so I would tell him"

"And how would that knowledge benefit him?"

"Do I have to explain everything?" I sighed lifting my head "its quiet easy you see... I mean it's got to do with... ok fine so I don't know how"

"Ever thought that maybe it was just an excuse?"

"Are you kidding me! The first time we met he was only nice to me so I would help out THAT'S IT! This must just be his way of paying me back or something"

"Oh Umi your hopeless" she sighed walking away

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

"Kyoya-senpai, may I have a word with you?"

I turned around and saw Kimi standing behind me with her hands behind her back and a small gentle smile on her face, for some reason I didn't trust her.

"Of course"

She led me to an area of the room where there weren't many people and it wasn't as loud then turned to face me with a serious expression.

"Why are you here with Umi? And I don't want some made up reason I want the truth, you see she seems to think that it's all some conspiracy or that this is your way of thanking her for her help so what is it?"

"At first it sounded like a good learning experience but it was also my way of repaying her, I owe nothing to anyone"

_"Until we arrived here"_

"So you really are just some rich jerk?" she scoffed pushing her hair behind her shoulders

"She is the one that doesn't want to see me again"

"And what do you want? I've seen the way you have been watching her tonight, there is no way I will ever believe you don't care about he on some level"

I didn't answer her; I had nothing more to say to her so Kimi walked away with a sad look in her eyes, almost like she felt sorry for me.

"This better be what you want" she sighed

The rest of the night was uneventful then once the dance was over I called my driver and we headed back towards Umiko's house. The ride was in silence and when I dropped her off all she said was  
>'thankyou... Kyoya-senpai'<br>no silly names, not jokes no nothing, just thank you and she addressed me properly, at that moment I knew I had made a single mistake. This girl was nothing like I had ever known, she was unpredictable and she made me happy on some level and now I was to never speak to her again.

"Driver"

"Yes master?"

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko's POV<strong>

"Thankyou... Kyoya-senpai" I said before walking up my driveway

I heard the car drive of and I stood frozen, that was the last time I was going to see him and all I said was 'thankyou' I turned around to watch his car drive away only to see his car still there and Kyoya slowly getting out. I stood with wide watery eyes as he started to walk towards me, I wanted to ask what he was doing but my mouth felt dry, all I could do is watched as he walked closer towards me.

"Technically because there is no proof of our deal that means it doesn't exist" he said stopping in front of me

"Is that so?" I managed to choke out

"And I believe you said not to make a scene and I failed to comply to that so it would only be right if I made it up to you, say tomorrow"

I whipped my eyes and smiled up at him "tomorrow huh... yeah I think I can do that and after all the trauma I expect flowers, lunch, presents you know the usual things"

"Of course"

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow"

**xX 4 Months Later Xx**

"Bye mum, I'll be home later!" I called out opening the door

I ran out the door and headed down the street to Haruhi's house; once I saw the line of black cars driving of down the street I knew I was late. I made it up to Haruhi's apartment barely breathing and knocked on the door.

"That must be her" Haruhi said

"Why don't you let Kyo-chan answer it?"

"It is Haruhi's house; I believe she should greet the guest"

I heard movement then the door opened and Haruhi was standing there.

"Hello Umiko"

"Hey" I said through breaths

"You ran here again didn't you?"

"You know - I think I'm - getting used to - it"

"We were just thinking about what to have for lunch, any suggestions?" she asked moving aside

I quickly composed myself before walking into the room.

"Well there is that new place down the street that just opened" I offered taking my shoes of

"Oh yeah, that might work" she said closing the door

"Sorry I'm late everyone" I smiled sitting down next to Kyoya

"You're not that late" Kyoya said taking my hand making me blush

"Hey Haruhi can we hold your hand?" the twins asked holding out there hands

"No" she said folding her arms

"Please" they plead moving closer

"HARUHI DOESN'T WANT TO TOUCH THOSE FITHLY HANDS!" Tamaki shouted standing "only my hands are good enough to holds Haruhi's"

"No way senpai" she said flatly making Tamaki go to his doom corner

"Mother, daughter doesn't want to hold my hand"

I heard Kyoya groan next to me, I had learnt that it bothered him when Tamaki called him mother, which of course used to my advantage.

"Hey if you're the mother what does that make me?" I asked

"Do you have to encourage him" Kyoya hissed

After thinking for a few minutes Tamaki stood up shouting "why you're our other daughter of course, that's why you and mother are so close"

"So that means Haruhi and I are sisters then?"

"That's right" Tamaki nodded sitting back down

"Then what about Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru are the creepy uncles and Mori and Hunny-senpai are the cousins"

"Who are you calling creepy!" they both yelled jumping up

"See what happens when you encourage him" Kyoya sighed as the twins and Tamaki started fighting

"Can you please stop fighting in the house, you're going to break something" Haruhi said trying to break them up

"Haruhi I believe this calls for 'mother' here to work her magic" I giggled smiling up at Kyoya

"If you three don't stop this nonsense at ones then you are not coming back here" he threatened glaring at them

They all stoped at once and went back to their seats.

"Mother is so mean" Tamaki muttered pouting

"Who wants cake!" Hunny shouted pulling out a plate filled with different kinds of cake

"Maybe after lunch Hunny-senpai" Haruhi smiled

"But they aren't very big" he said with pleading eyes

"Don't worry Hunny-senpai; if they don't want any then we can eat it all to ourselves!"

"You're going to make yourself sick again" Kyoya sighed

"No I won't"

Once Hunny and I ate all the cakes we threw our arms back and landed flat on the floor.

"I ate too much" we both complained

Mori bent down and picked up Hunny carrying him on his back and followed the others outside while Kyoya just stood over me with a sigh.

"I told you this would happen"

"Carry me?" I asked holding up my arms

"No"

"Hunny got carried" I pouted

With another sigh he bent down and I climbed onto his back then he carried me to the streets where everyone else was waiting.

"Haruhi did you want a piggy back to?" Tamaki offered

"No" she said flatly walking on ahead

"We'll carry you Haruhi" the twins called out after her

"Hey Kyo-Kyo?"

"Hmm"

There were many things I wanted to say then but when it came down to it there was one thing I wanted to say more than anything.

"Hurry up slowpoke"

"Would you like to walk?"

"Never mind" I giggled holding onto him tighter "I'm fine right here"

**The End**


End file.
